


A song of magic and lyrium

by Apollynos



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Dark Fantasy, Drama, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollynos/pseuds/Apollynos
Summary: Life is a single piece of music. The living, the instruments. Their feelings, the melody. And their burden, the composer. Written out of fear and loss, of decisions and their consequences. The duet of a mage and a former Templar.





	A song of magic and lyrium

>>I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clocks screaming monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story.<<

She splashed cold water into her pale face, she rubbed with her right hand again over it and then looked in the mirror in front of herself. Exhausted eyes met her gaze, the green of her iris was not as bright as it was a few weeks ago. Sighing, she hung her head down before she broke away from the sink and went back to her room. Determined, she headed to the doors of the balcony and opened them.

The cold night air blew in her way as a greeting, Fenja closed her eyes and enjoyed the cool feeling on her skin. Her sharp features relaxed gradually and she gave herself completely in to the night.

However, she was quickly torn from her relaxation as she heard something behind her. It was a menacing and she could feel how an icy cold presence building up in her room.  
She turned around and found her room empty. Strictly she sharpened her senses.  
She didn't know what exactly she was looking for, but she was sure that something had to be there!  
Finally, she heard something, listening to the darkness and hearing something whispering. It was her name.  
Loud cries, however, accompanied this muted whisper and made it something unbearable.

She pressed her palms against her ears and let herself fall leached against the door frame. She whispered imploringly that it should stop!

And it worked, all at once the whisper stopped; Even the screams were gone.  
Fenja dropped her hands and stared blankly into the dark room.

Were those still the aftermath of Haven and the Therinfals? Is that the price she paid for the mark? That she went crazy and started to hear things?  
Or was that a remnant of the demon of envy who had nested in her head and yet wasn't as dead as she believed?  
Trembling, she turned in the direction of the sky and tried with her eyes to fix a point that might even make her think of something else.

The night was clear and cold, stars had spread over the dark sky and the moon cast a milky glow over the surroundings of Skyhold. The wind made the leaves of the trees dance to its tune, and slowly the first drops of rain began to set in, until it finally began to rain with torrents.

Nature played her symphony at night.

Fenja leaned against the parapet and listened to the duet of wind and rain, her eyes wandering over the towers, and she realized that there was still a light in one tower.  
In the tower of the commander.


End file.
